


Having a child with

by missdrake



Category: Avatar - Fandom, tangled - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdrake/pseuds/missdrake





	1. Zuko

 

Zuko has a rough childhood. His father burned half of his face also disowned him, his sister lusted for power and his mother left him. He knows what’s it like to be alone, vulnerable and unloved. Zuko vows to make the best for his child. 

 

Zuko trains his children even when they’re young. The world is cruel and unkind but at the same time there are people who make the world a better place and he wants his children to make a huge difference. 

 

There’s no favorite child. He might have one who he’s very fond of but that doesn’t mean he won’t ground them or get them things more than their siblings. 

 

He doesn’t normally ground or punish his children. Zuko tries not to be too harsh on his children as they are still young and have a life ahead of them. 

 

If Zuko has a daughter. No boy is allowed to touch her and no dating till she’s 80. He is overall protective over his children but ten times with a daughter. 

 

Everything his children give him, a gift, a drawing is kept somewhere where no damage would get to them. Zuko compliments and encourages them to be creative and giving. 

 

Uncle Iroh is a recent visitor. The children love him for his sense of humor and how he seems cool. Zuko doesn’t like it at times since he thinks his kids like his uncle more than him especially when Iroh says embarrassing stories about Zuko when young. 

 

His children love Zuko, they see how much he cares and does everything to be his best for them. At the same time, Zuko loves his children more than life itself. 

 

 


	2. Rapunzel

 

Rapunzel went to extremes to get you or her pregnant. Flynn was too eager to help. 

 

Rapunzel cried heavily when seeing your child. How can something be so small and fragile? A bond was created between her and the child. 

 

You and rapunzel argued about who will take the role of the father and the mother. Rapunzel’s mother suggested why not being both mothers. 

 

At first you were angry and furious when servants feed and carried your child. Rapunzel was upset at first and wanted the crib to be in your room. 

 

She gushed over the child way too much. They said their first words or toke their first steps, she threw a party for them. 

 

Spending all her time in the tower, Rapunzel learned how to cook and clean. She knows her child is raised in a castle but she doesn’t want her child to depend on the servants. 

 

You having to be the one letting out all the punishments and groundings because she easily forgives her children when they do something mischief. 

 

Your child’s favorite person in the world is their uncle Flynn. They went with him everywhere and even developed his stealing habits causing your child and Flynn not to see each other. 

 

The child is spoiled by his grandparents. Your child would get in trouble on purpose to tease you and rapunzel then hide behind their grandparents. 

 

Art was something passed down to your child. At such a young age your child once drew and painted a castle. Rapunzel started to cry from how proud she was. 

 

Speaking of talents and hobbies. Rapunzel supports what your child does, if they want to fence then let them. If they want to adventure the world then let them. (But make sure to have twenty guard with them). 

 

People hated your child at times from you and rapunzel’s relationship. Your child came crying at times in need of comfort. 

 

Your child growing up becomes independent and strong. Has learned fencing and how to sneak around from his uncle. Learns art, cleaning, cooking, and compassion from his mothers. 

 

Even when old you and rapunzel loves your child with all your heart. They made you both proud to be their mothers. 


	3. Remus Lupin

Remus was always afraid of what his child will turn out to be. Remus has scars and traumatic experiences thanks to his werewolf self. When you birthed your child the first thing he did was to run to take some air and comprehend everything.

 

Your child will always be read to at night. To the point it becomes a habit for your child, if one day you forget-your child will come to you with a book on their hands. Remus jokingly says that they are definitely his child.

 

There’s a lot of people who come to visit and love your child such as the weasleys. Molly is the godmother and Sirius is the godfather.

 

Sirius and your child aren’t allowed to be together since the mischief they all cause together. It’s you who has to clean it up since Remus laughs it off or doesn’t think it’s a big deal.

 

He doesn’t like it when his child starts to become rude to superiors or to adults in general. This is something Remus will not tolerate, he wants his child to be in the best behavior when coming to Hogwarts.

 

Everything his children do or give to him has a special place in his heart. The day your child says their first word or their first steps. If his child ever gives him a gift or writes him a letter-draws him a picture. It’s all memories he will never forget.

 

Don’t ask him about his children or who are those in the picture because he will go on and on about how good they are. A mistake that Hermione had to learn the hard way after hours of speaking.

 

No one harms your child or teases them and gets away with it. If your child gets bullied the first person they go or tell is their dad who won’t hesitate to teach a child their lessons. Not hurting them but giving them a lesson they won’t forget.


End file.
